


Futility

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ""It's a fool that looks for logic in the chamber of the heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

“Come on! _Rennervate_ , dammit!”

“Hermione, it's too─”

She impatiently shook Harry’s hand from her arm. “It’s not too late! He has to live!”

She cast spell after frantic spell, but Professor Snape did not stir. “I don’t understand,” she croaked, feeling her magic draining into his lifeless body. “I should be able to save him! The wound is severe, but he hasn’t lost that much blood, and the venom isn’t that strong─”

“Hermione, stop!” 

She stilled, startled at his harsh tone. 

Harry put his arm around her. “I’ve seen his memories,” he said quietly. “He doesn’t want to be saved.”


End file.
